With the development of scientific technology, a headset as an auxiliary product of a terminal is applied wider and wider. Currently, the headset not only has an audio play function, but also can record sound through an electronic device.
At present, four signals exist in a headset used in a terminal: a left sound channel (L), a right sound channel (R), a ground (G) and a microphone MIC (M), and the four signals all communicate with the terminal through a headset plug. In order to make the headset match with different terminals, line sequence of the four signals in a headset head is generally fixed, so the electronic device only needs to perform line layout according to the fixed line sequence.
However, manufacturers that produce headsets are numerous, which divides the line sequence of most headsets in the market into two categories: the first line sequence LRGM shown in FIG. 1 and the second line sequence LRMG shown in FIG. 2. According to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, it can be seen that, positions of MIC signals and ground signals in headsets of different manufacturers are different. No uniform standard exists, so either a headset with line sequence of LRGM or a headset with line sequence of LRMG can only be used in a terminal matching with line sequence of the headset. However, for a common user, the user cannot learn the line sequence arrangement of a headset, so that the user is unable to use the headset normally through a terminal.